Vegan
by chipikroou
Summary: ¿Qué tienen en común una 'princesita remilgosa de la alta sociedad' y 'una mujer sin educación aparente? (T por el lenguaje)


**Vegan**

 **.**

¿Qué tienen en común una 'princesita remilgosa de la alta sociedad' y 'una mujer sin educación aparente'?

 **.**

Aunque se veían obligadas, no se toleraban… realmente. No se preocupaban por lo que la otra pudiera pensar y la opinión que tenía cada una de la contraría era igual de tajante, hiriente e inalterable; pero su relación era, extrañamente, cortante y respetuosa: se limitaban a saludarse cuando era inevitable e ignorarse el resto del tiempo.

No tenían nada en común, ni siquiera sus infancias. Hanabi siempre delicada y elegante, rodeada de ostentosos lujos que hacía parecer insignificantes; Tayuya con su vocabulario colorido y sus uñas eternamente llenas de mugre, siempre rodeada por un aire agresivo y una furia constante.

Kiba se contentaba con que la indiferencia de su adorada no hiciera estallar la agresividad de Tayuya.

Shino había agotado todos sus recursos al intentar formar un vínculo entre ellas… y no forzarlo.

Y aunque las citas dobles no eran algo que se diera con frecuencia entre ellos, particular y específicamente -pues las que se daban con Hinata y Naruto no significaban un problema jamás-, cuando el destino se obstinaba por dejarlos a los cuatro en la misma posición, los muchachos se veían obligados a recurrir a todo tipo de distracciones y excusas para terminar con la convivencia antes de que se agotaran las paciencias.

—No, no. No te dejaré comprar eso —dijo Kiba, deteniéndole las manos a Hanabi, que se dirigían a tomar una cajilla negra que contenía polvos para los ojos.

—… ¿Hm? —se limitó a decir, con los labios sumamente apretados por el enojo, y una mirada que casi lo había incinerado.

—Esta marca vende en china —le recordó.

—Kiba, creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto —pronunció, y casi separaba por sílabas.

Tayuya que, por desgracia, había puesto el ojo en productos de la misma marca, sonrió para sus adentros al escuchar a Hanabi contestar de aquel modo, siempre le había resultado divertido verla hacer uso de sus años de educación para 'no cometer una imprudencia'. Pero la diversión desapareció pronto, cuando Shino tomó de sus manos un labial de un impactante tono rojo y negó una sola vez, dejando la muestra en su sitio con cuidado e ignorándola.

—¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? —susurró, más por el enojo que por cubrir las apariencias, como lo hacía Hanabi.

—El pigmento rojo que usan para estos labiales está creado a base de insectos…

—¿Ves? —exclamó Kiba, señalando a Shino e interrumpiéndole la perorata.

Tayuya parpadeó, sin saber si el dato le causaba asco o las acciones de aquellos dos la llenaban de tanta furia que se le revolvía el estómago. Su rostro tenso hizo eco al gesto de Hanabi, que no decía una sola palabra pero miraba a Kiba con cara de pocos amigos. Una seca y sarcástica risa escapó de sus labios, tomó el labial a pesar de no haber tenido intenciones de comprarlo, tomó la caja de sombras que Hanabi había alcanzado y las agitó ligeramente en los rostros de los muchachos.

—¡Miren como nos compramos todas las pendejadas que se nos antojen, puta madre!

Y tomó a Hanabi por la muñeca, obligándola a seguirla hacia la caja. No dejó de agitar con movimientos cortos los dos artículos de belleza, ni de mirar a Shino y Kiba con una sonrisa agresiva que solo significaba una cosa -problemas-, lo que tardó en llegar a la caja y casi estampar su tarjeta de crédito sobre el mostrador.

Kiba y Shino observaron sorprendidos el movimiento digno de Hanabi, que deslizó la tarjeta de Tayuya lejos de la cajera, para poder extender la propia, en un generoso gesto de solidaridad.

—Tu cumpleaños se acerca —declaró, sin mirarla, deshaciéndose de la furia que comenzaba a dirigirse hacia ella. —Permíteme.

Y salieron de la tienda, comentando acerca de la compra, ambas con una sonrisa, ya fuera pequeña o amplia, en la que se colaba tímidamente la emoción infantil provocada por aquellos productos que no podían esperar para abrir y embarrarse en la cara.

Había una sola situación que lograba hacer que las contrapartes femeninas se olvidaran de sus diferencias, aunque fuera solo por un momento, y pudieran, aunque no durara demasiado, llevar una conversación aliada…y ni siquiera Shino tuvo palabras para expresar su sorpresa e incredulidad.

* * *

 **¿¡Khezesto!?**

Nunca me había detenido demasiado a pensar que Tayuya y Hanabi se encontrarían demasiado al ser, en mi head canon, las novias de Shino y Kiba. No sé por qué tuve que meditarlo hoy, pero bueno… he aquí un pequeño algo de lo que hay en mi cabeza.

Tenía mucho sin escribir algo 'divertido' (a mí me divirtió, si a ustedes no… lamento que hayan tenido que leer esto jajaja).

Espero les guste c:

 _Jueves, 31 de enero de 2019_


End file.
